


没写完

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: 狗血性转脑洞，清纯小白花塔，万人迷瓜，排后面的角色都没什么剧情不好意思打了tag！
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Cesc Fàbregas/Robin van Persie, Mikel Arteta/Pep Guardiola, Mikel Arteta/Robin van Persie, Mikel Arteta/Thomas Vermaelen, Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho, Xabi Alonso/Mikel Arteta
Kudos: 6





	没写完

**Author's Note:**

> 应该不会有兴趣继续写所以发了，我能打tag最多一个文学居然没写完，遗憾！！除去打了的tag我这还有皮梅，瓜梅，瓜法，塔贝莱林，3864贝莱林，鸟塔，瓜隆……写于20.8.4。

米克尔·阿尔特塔和哈维·阿隆索都出生在纽约州的乡下小镇，父母是同事，两人又都很优秀，自然成为一对当地有名姐妹花。申请高中时阿尔特塔运气爆发去了曼哈顿名校，阿隆索则留在本地。到城里的头一年阿尔特塔唯爱化学，是下定了决心要念个好学校的，课业原本进行得顺风顺水，直到二年级时，学科社团认识的伊涅斯塔邀请她去看自己足球队首秀，一切发生改变。那场比赛她甚至没注意伊涅斯塔穿的几号，因为场上有位金色旋风一样的队长，只看一眼她就不能自拔。八十分钟时更不得了，队长朝自己走过来，还与自己对视笑了一下。然后队长拍了拍伊涅斯塔让她上场，阿尔特塔也从背后看清她叫瓜迪奥拉。

当然，很长的时间里，瓜迪奥拉并不知道阿尔特塔是谁，只有球队训练时经常看到，学科比赛也偶尔见过面。真正认识是某天训练结束后，阿尔特塔在草丛看见眼熟的发带，一眼认出属于瓜迪奥拉，鬼使神差沿路追进去，看见瓜迪奥拉跑步时就让她嗓子一紧的胸部正被握在一个男的手里，而她的腿也贴着对方大腿摩擦。阿尔特塔愣了一下赶快跑走了，没被整理好衣服才出来的瓜迪奥拉追上，回家哭了一个晚上。当然第二天，瓜迪奥拉还是通过伊涅斯塔找到了她要单独谈谈，恳求对昨天的事保密，因为和她一起的男人，何塞穆里尼奥，不是学生，是西语课的助教，如果抖出去一切就毁了。阿尔特塔听到这里感觉自己又要哭了，后悔答应再和瓜迪奥拉见面。瓜迪奥没听见她出声，低头一看，眼圈红红的，干脆将阿尔特塔抱住说：“没事的，没事的，对不起，吓到你了吧？傻小孩。”然后把她手放在自己胸口又放下去：“其实就是这么简单的一回事。”

这下阿尔特塔身体僵住，整个脸都红了。瓜迪奥拉忍不住亲了亲她的脸颊，但想说的结束会谈的话在突变的气氛中已经说不出口。阿尔特塔一抬头，两人就亲到嘴唇上，她不太敢移动自己的牙齿，但对方显然有很多探索欲，一边继续这个僵硬的吻，一边把手伸进面前女孩衬衫扣子的缝隙。

“你……系得太紧了。”听见瓜迪奥拉的话，阿尔特塔双腿夹得更紧了，起伏的乳头摩擦着劣质的布料。瓜迪奥拉说：“我只是想试试……你呢？你有感觉吗？”

阿尔特塔还没从喘息中平复过来，但双方心里都有了答案。那天她们可能没能完成什么，但完成度肯定一天比一天高，这段日子，阿尔特塔常常在心里不可思议：就那么一天过去，我不但喜欢了女孩，还成了淫魔。但这时她一闭上眼就能笑出来，没空为此焦虑，唯一有些困扰她的是前辈是否会重新喜欢男人——当然穆里尼奥已经被踹了，但随着升上新的年级，又有一大群男孩对瓜迪奥拉展开了猛烈的追求，其中最有威胁的人叫杰拉德皮克，背景让阿尔特塔自惭形秽：家里开着投资公司，浑身上下爱马仕，偏偏还是校橄榄球队的新ace。每次结束训练他都骑着价值一万美元的电动车停在体育场门口，十月份开始瓜迪奥拉就常常上车了。

对此瓜迪奥拉的解释是他有女朋友，整个学校都知道，法布雷加斯家的小公主塞斯克，在一起后皮克把她的驾照分都扣完了，才只能骑电动车，她也是因为要给后辈一个面子才去几次他们party。但如果不用性爱麻痹感知，阿尔特塔心里比谁都清楚，夜店是瓜迪奥拉如鱼得水的主场，自己却对朋友们的视线都不好意思，有些事情总会发生。

“别胡思乱想了，下次塞斯克过生日，你愿意和我一起去吗？”瓜迪奥拉无奈道。

阿尔特塔硬着头皮去了，也终于迎来胡思乱想的终结。夜店的灯光照得她不是很舒服，于是瓜迪奥拉先送她回去了，路上她看见瓜迪奥拉正在回复皮克的短信，答应他去某个酒店。第二天，瓜迪奥拉果然还穿着前一天的衣服来上学。阿尔特塔跑去对质，希望瓜迪奥拉还能骗骗自己，但瓜迪奥拉比xx还要坦然地说：“我确实去了，不过那不是和杰拉德……是和塞斯克。”

“塞斯克？”阿尔特塔迷茫了一下，瓜迪奥拉耸耸肩，“我去了才知道，一直都是她对我有意思，杰拉德只是中介的手段——当然这次他也在，但一旦确认我也喜欢女孩，下次就没有男人的事。”她拉了拉阿尔特塔的手，用温柔的语气说：“米克尔，下次你也一起，好吗？”

阿尔特塔听到后昨天胃里的酸气几乎都要翻涌上来，难以置信地盯着瓜迪奥拉，对方又用那种无奈的口气，捏捏她的耳根说：“我也没有承诺你什么，不是吗？” 气得阿尔特塔进了医院，急救电话还是瓜迪奥拉打的。这期间瓜迪奥拉一直翘课陪着她，但她心一截比一截凉，晚餐时间终于提了分手，也很明白这个分手并不是自己有权决定是否要提的。

（没了，下面只有梗概）

阿塔知道了瓜只是觉得她新鲜而鸟腻了，分手后又因为性向焦虑，总之抑郁休学了。

好姐妹阿隆索毕业后要去藤校深造，介绍阿塔回本地学校继续学业，阿塔在老师们的帮助下至少拿到毕业证，去了个普通的大学，找了份普通的工作，日子还在蒸蒸日上。一次业务合作，他被业界六大的人看中，要挖到金融中心伦敦去。因为对方很有声誉阿尔特塔没细想，兴冲冲接了offer才发现他要去的组核心刚刚带着整个团队跳槽，现在就剩俩刚来的实习生，自己当leader。那总得把工作交接一下吧？主管伸手一指合作部门：找他。阿尔特塔扭头，只见那人正胳膊撑着脑袋玩蜘蛛纸牌，虽然背都没挺直，但在人群中看起来很耀眼，想必长得很帅，工作上的困难顿时感到减轻！范佩西也对塔很好，维尔马伦来接近塔劝他不要沉迷。塔同时发现前人居然是法！而法是佩前女友！逃离，也和维尔马伦、关系越来越好。直到某次庆功宴……

中间有实习生贝莱林剧情：一直是学校里的辣妹，提前接触职场后时尚加倍，灰头土脸的清纯阿塔就是在洗手间遇到她偷偷试新买的化妆品，被她说长这么好看不打扮可惜了！加入补妆队伍。还没想好谈一波恋爱和平分手还是就好姐妹。

法：从小是刁蛮校霸，带走组里所有人并且不交接。

佩：法前男友，现在经常冷不丁对塔示好，两人搞了一次。

药：弯爱直暗恋佩，但为了保底还吊着同学介绍的美国甜心托比。塔闺蜜。

3864：一年后新入职的应届生，川普支持者，“你是我见过唯一的好白左。”

某次庆功宴，他们一群人到公司附近的夜店聚会，坐在包间里。阿尔特塔和维尔马伦坐一起，范佩西隔着几个人的距离。一段剧情后范佩西说：我送吧。阿尔特塔说：能去你家吗？（走到一半发生一个没想好的剧情，还是去了塔家）回家后一起放美国肥皂剧，女主角们喊：you the bitch！ No you are the bitch。这时维尔马伦说自己有东西掉在阿尔特塔家了要去他家拿，已经在楼下了。阿尔特塔说我找不到，维尔马伦说不如我自己上来找！于是登登登没坐电梯就跑上来，尽管他家就在二楼。来了之后他一直盯着范佩西，范佩西说我走了，维尔马伦说不，还是我走。塔说，何必呢？不如都留下来。范佩西沉默了。维尔马伦看了他很久，露出一个嘲讽的表情：当然不错，为什么不呢？

与此同时，阿隆索在另一边（指纽约）遇到事业上升期的瓜，首先就上去泼了她一香槟，要替塔讨回公道。性格冷静的她打算事业为重，先保住在公司的位置，伺机去瓜的新组，完成项目的同时抢功。没想到！工作中阿隆索体会到瓜的人格魅力，逐渐爱上她，好在理智告诉她瓜是在pua，及时抽身，但无颜对塔，两人联系变少。

此时瓜已经变成高管，跳槽去了塔所在隔壁公司，阿隆索于是在原公司留下来。一次瓜塔路上偶遇，死灰复燃偷偷发展地下情，胆大包天的塔甚至找机会被派去瓜公司直属项目组共事了一段时间，结果遇到皮梅。皮克一眼看破他们地下情，嘲讽塔：别人不要的破鞋你这么宝贝。（此处要改，皮理应respect瓜！）塔气得嘲讽回去：法不也是破鞋。梅西上来要劝架，叫他们别吵了，塔看见梅西心里更气偏不配合，俩人打起来，瓜帮了塔。但转头瓜项目出事抓内鬼，公开骂塔，塔对瓜龙卷风一样的态度不解，这时穆里尼奥出现了，说他这几年也在英国，一直和瓜分分合合，瓜有很多好妹妹，一直是为了业界人脉才和你保持关系，但你太高调了。现在她觉得自己年龄大了，想和你撇清关系，找个男的（我）结婚。但我其实喜欢你！塔差点就沦陷了（如果这角色不是鸟此处我必让她沦陷），但还是回家和瓜打分手炮，并且当1。与瓜彻底分手后阿隆索才听说他俩复合，也来安慰瓜对你不是真心的，分手是对的，听鸟讲过一遍的塔顿时听出来自认直女阿隆索对她也有意思，婉拒，阿隆索也听出来这个意思，两人姐妹情也彻底掰了。


End file.
